Modern tools and manipulating instruments, including instruments with jaws for performing surgical operations, such as cutting, grasping and holding, are providing increasing levels of functionality and strength to support modern needs including applications in minimally invasive and micro-surgery. However, the tools available for positioning the manipulating instruments are not efficient and often lack precision.
As instruments become smaller and stronger with the growth of material science and manufacturing, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of the improvements. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of smaller and stronger tools. One existing approach is to use smaller tools to perform micro-surgery or minimally invasive surgery.
Often, the methods of operating the tools for performing micro-surgery are not intuitive and require special training and attention of the user. Furthermore, the tools are often not efficient in applying the correct amount of force and lack the required degree of maneuverability needed to controllably navigate complex anatomy during surgical procedures.
The need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. However, solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, a need still remains for manipulating device with a flexible jaw and wrist mechanism.